Inventive concepts relates to a switching regulator, such as a control circuit of the switching regulator, and a control method of the switching regulator.
A switching regulator may refer to an apparatus for generating an output voltage from an input voltage by switching on/off of its device. A switched-mode power supply (SMPS) may refer to a power supply including such a switching regulator. The switching regulator may provide power efficiency and various output voltages and generate supply voltages for components in various systems.
A load of the switching regulator may be changed over time. For example, in a computing system, power consumption may be increased to process a higher amount of calculations in response to a request of a user. Power consumption may be decreased by turning off some components to operate in a low-power mode.